My Finest Hour
"My Finest Hour" is a deleted song from the film, Aladdin ''written by Alan Menken and Tim Rice. It was to be sung by Jafar when he used Genie to take over Agrabah. Like the other full-length songs intended for Jafar ("Humiliate the Boy" and Why Me?"), this song was ultimately cut for numerous reasons, particularly pacing issues and schedule. It would be replaced, however, by the reprise of "Prince Ali". Lyrics ['Jafar:' I am your master now. '''Genie:' I was afraid of that. Jafar: Afraid?] Oh, I love it when you say Little words like 'afraid', what a thrill Haha! And you, my porky protégé Are the means I shall use to instill Trepidation, terror In the hearts of those who kept me out Of power So, prepare to bust a gut As I unleash a glut Of wishes... nothing but My finest hour [Genie, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high, as sultan! Sultan: What — what is this? What's going on? I, I — ! Jasmine: Father? Jafar: Ahahahahaha... Sultan: Jafar, you... vile betrayer! Iago: That's sultan vile betrayer to you! Aladdin: Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that! ... The lamp! Jafar: Hmhmhmhmm...] Finders keepers, buckaroo What a joke you've become, Prince Ali [Aladdin: Oh, boy. Genie, no! Genie: Sorry, kid. I've got a new master now. Sultan: Jafar, I order you to stop!] Jafar: You can order 'til you're blue There's a new order now; bow to me [Jasmine: We will never bow to you! Iago: Why am I not surprised?] Jafar: You're worse than foolish If you peasants aren't prepared to bow Then cower Now, let's really go to town Genie, take this next wish down It's a killer and will crown My finest hour [Ahahahaha! Genie, my second wish! I wish to be... the most powerful sorcerer in the world! Ahahaha! Aladdin: Genie, stop! Iago: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome, for Sorcerer Jafar! Jafar: Now, where were we? Hah, ah, yes... abject humiliation.] Now, my pretty puppet pet Meet a blast from your past, and who's he? [Iago: He's an urchin from the backstreets of Agrabah! Say hello to your dream date —] Jafar: — As he was was when you first met Vermin rodent, the ex-Prince Ali [Iago: Or should we say, Aladdin? Jasmine: Ali! Aladdin: Jasmine, I... I, I tried to tell you — !] Jafar: Your magic carpet Just can't hold a candle to a Flying tower [Ha! Iago: Now, let's see. Where does he belong? Ah, could it be, eh, the ends of the earth!? Jafar: Works for me!] Iago: Great! Jafar: Arrive beyond the pale With a rocket on your tail And your journey will unveil Foreign travel on a scale That would make a camel quail With a doomed and dying wail As the world stands by to hail My finest hour [Ahahahaha! Iago: Bye! See ya! Don't forget to write!] Videos Aladdin Bonus - Finest Hour Extended (Bonus Clip) Trivia *Despite not appearing in the film as intended, an instrumental version of the song can be heard throughout the film's score, as Jafar's theme. *The song was first released as a Disney Movies Anywhere bonus feature for the Aladdin Diamond Edition release. Category:Songs Category:Aladdin songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Villain songs